Father, Father
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Merlin Emrys is a nurse, he lives a happy life with his adopted son Mordred. Arthur Pendragon is a lawyer who is trying to find the baby he had with his half-sister. Merlin and Arthur meet through their friends, they fall in love with each other at first sight but will Arthur ever tell him who he truly is?


_**Merlin Emrys is a nurse, he lives a happy life with his adopted son Mordred. Arthur Pendragon is a lawyer who is trying to find the baby he had with his half-sister. Merlin and Arthur meet through their friends, they fall in love with each other at first sight but will Arthur ever tell him who he truly is?**_

Merlin

"Mordred its time to get up baby"

I yawn at my four year old son. He has preschool and I have some much needed sleep I need to catch up on. I'm a nurse, I work the night shift and I have the day off. I am going to drop my son off at daycare then get some sleep then pick him up and make dinner.

"papa can I please have five more minutes"

I laugh "in French"

he sighs

"Papa de cinq minutes s'il vous plait"

I smile, I speak five langues myself, so far Mordred is fluient in Enligh, French and Spanish, he can also speak a little Italian. We are still working on that one

"No you have to get up or you will be late for school"

I go in the kitchen of my flat. I love the location, I can easily drive to Mordred's school and the hospital. "I'm up"

I laugh and pick him up

"your so grumpy"

I tease him. I remember the day I first saw him. Mordred was found abandoned in a trash can, with the help of my lawyer best friend Gawain, I was allowed to adopt him, since we knew nothing about him, no one ever came to claim him, I still do not understand how someone could do that, Mordred was in perfect health and he still is.

"Papa can we have mac and cheese for supper?"

I nod "of course"

he smiles "Maci Papa"

I kiss his forhead

"come on lets get you dressed"

Arthur

"how much longer are you planning on punishing me Arthur" father said again

"you cheated on mother, had another child" I yelled

"I dated my sister, father"

he sighed "I told you both as soon as I found out"

I sighed "doesn't matter now"

"good so will you stop, it has been almost five years since then, you are needed here"

I roll my eyes "Gwaine has been handling more then his share of work and he is a better lawyer then I am"

"how can you even say that? Your grandfather built this business from the ground up, you spoil brat"

I sigh, this is why I have been spending the last few years in America

"before I agree to come back is there anything else you haven't told me about?" he sighed

"yes"

I sit down

"you fathered a child with Morgana"

"what?!" I yell.

"don't worry it was taken care of"

"how so?" I ask

"simple Morgana gave birth to it in secret and then I put it in a trash can downtown for someone to find it"

I jump up

"you did that to an innocent child?"

"innocent? It is a monster, I hope it died" he said seriously

"how can you be so cold?"

"I am what I need to be Arthur I know you will follow in my footsteps one day"

"what happened to Morgana?" he laughed

"died of an overdose two years ago"

"how can you even laugh?"

"because she did it to herself now you will return to work at our company Arthur stop being a child"

"yes father"

he smirked

"good"

I left his house with that. No matter how old I become I still feel like a child that he can bully into doing whatever he wants but I have a child? A probably dead child, it makes my heart hurt even thinking about it. Father what have you done now?

Merlin

"Gwen you are an angel" I say to one of my best friends

"Merlin believe me it's a pleasure, I would just sit around at home otherwise"

I smile her boyfriend Lance is a paramedic who normally works nights so she has become my nanny for Mordred, it all works out.

"okay well there is plenty of food in case you get hungry"

she laughs "Merlin go to work you are working emergency tonight right?"

I nod

"well you better go you don't want to be late"

I smile

"yes your majesty"

I bow

"go"

I laugh and leave with that. I drive to the hospital

"Hello Merlin" said my favorite doctor Leon

"hello Leon, you working tonight?"

"yep they need a surgeon on standby down here so you are stuck with me"

he teased

"oh Leon if only you realize I am the only nurse for you" I joked,

he laughed

"my friend has finally grew some balls and decided to come home" he said sitting beside me

"which friend?"

"Arthur Pendragon"

"as in Pendragon and partners? Like where Gwaine works?"

he nodded "the very same, he has come home, which is good because Uther's health hasn't been the greatest he needs someone to take over so he can retire and relax"

I nod

"that's interesting"

"I know you don't care but you need to keep up on the gossip"

I laugh

"sorry Leon"

he chuckled

"I want to throw a welcome home party, you should come and make sure Gwaine behaves"

"I'm not his wife"

"your as good as he only listens to you"

I smile. Gawain and I have always had a complicated relationship which includes being beat friends and having sex with each other.

"okay but if I have to work you can deal with him on your own"

"you wound me Merlin"

I chuckle. "he is not that bad"

"he is a hyper flirt and I'm afraid he will make Arthur his new target"

"oh come now we have work to do"

Arthur

"Leon" I say hugging my best friend

his father is a partner at my father's law firm. We were basically raised together but when we were teenagers he decided to become a surgeon instead of a lawyer. His father cut him off, luckily Leon is a genius and managed to get a scholarship.

"Arthur it has been way to long"

"I'm sorry for coming over so early I just needed someone to talk to before my first day"

he laughed "I worked overnight last night I got home an hour ago its alright"

I look around his flat

"this place hasn't change since the last time I was here"

"of course not I am not a fan of change"

I pick up a stuffed dragon "whats this?"

he laughed

"that's my friend Merlin son Mordred dragon"

I nod "ah"

he chuckled

"he has a bunch of them he left this one here a few weeks ago saying it will bring me luck"

"Leon have you heard about any cases of abandoned children in trash cans?"

he raised an eyebrow and looked to the dragon.

"four years ago there was a boy found in a trash can downtown. Some heroin addict found him and called us. He was brought to the hospital but he was perfectly health but couldn't be more then a few days old. My friend Merlin is a nurse at the hospital I work at. He bonded with him, eventually he adopted him"

"what about the biological parents?"

he shrugged "they never made contact with anyone, tried to find them but we know nothing about them"

does fit the time line I am looking at.

"do you know what lawyer your friend used?"

"Gwaine"

I raised an eyebrow

"Gwaine is a corporate lawyer"

"I know but he helped Merlin a lot with it"

I nod "interesting"

"why are you interested?" he asked

"oh just wondering how much has changed since I left"

I have a plan.

Merlin

"what? How?" I ask a social worker named Will

"I'm sorry Mr Emrys but the party wishes to remain anonymous"

I sigh into the phone

"Mordred's adoption was final two years ago"

"I know that Mr Emrys you can always refuse to consent to a DNA test but then the other party may try to take you to court to order one"

"no I will consent to it but what will happen to Murdered? They can't get him back now they left him in a trash can to die"

"Mr Emrys this is just a DNA test to see if the party is truly related to Mordred"

"alright thank you"

"good day Mr Emrys"

I hang up my phone. This is not good. I call Gwaine

"hello" said Gwaine

"I just got a call from a social worker apparently a possible relative of Mordred has requested a DNA test"

he sighed "did you agree?"

"yes"

"good, the adoption was final years ago, would you object if the person wanted to spend time with Mordred?"

"no of course not I have never lied he knows he is adopted"

"then we have no problem"

"but what if they want to try and take him away from me? I couldn't bear it"

"Merlin calm down we will cross that bridge when and if we get to it"

"okay"

I breathed in

"good now relax and get ready for the party"

I sighed "maybe I should just stay home"

"please your mother would be upset if you cancel her sleepover with Mordred"

I laugh "your right I will see you later"

I hang up the phone.

"Papa" yelled Mordred

"what is it?"

"I cant find Kilgarrah"

I laugh "he is in your toy chest"

"thank you Papa"

I chuckle. He always makes me laugh.

"Papa is nanny only going to speak French to me again?"

"probably"

he laughed

"okay I am so excited, we are going to bake cookies"

"okay well I am going to shower and then drop you off at nanny's okay?"

he smiled

"okay papa"

Arthur

"what do we have?" I ask my associate Morgouse

"single gay father, adopted son. He is a nurse but according to this he is a genius, IQ is in the top 2% of the world, yet he chose to be a nurse, that's interesting"

so he is a very intelligent slacker

"what have you found about the adoption? Any holes we can exploit?"

"no sir it is rock solid you cannot fight the adoption"

I sigh

"but if it can be proven that he is an unfit parent, the child in question may need a better home"

she smiled. She of course new about this, she is Morgana's half-sister, father gave her a job here to keep her quiet.

"first we need the DNA test to prove that I am the father"

she nodded

"I have found a doctor to do it, he has been informed about the situation"

"situation?"

"you are also the half uncle of that child Arthur, that would easily be found out"

I nod

"good"

she smirked

"you are going to be late for your own party"

"I do not want to go this is all Leon's doing"

"whatever just go and try to have a little fun"

I groaned

"very well"


End file.
